dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku VS Superman VS Sonic the Hedgehog
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Location: Central City Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur, dashed across the city and searched for a new adventure. Sonic: I'm bored i want to fight a super villain or something come on! Then he saw someone with an orange suit crashing on the ground and shocked the entire city. Sonic: YES! ADVENTURE! HELL YES! '' Then Sonic dashed to this man and he saw Son Goku. ''Sonic the Hedgehog: What happens to you bro?! '' ''Goku: This guy. Then they saw someone with a black hair red cape and blue suit landing on the ground and he said: You'll stop or i'll stop to be that nice. Then Superman dashed at Goku and knocked him towards a building. Sonic: That's not how i wanted my adventure! Goku: Oh man that's going to be so good i can't wait for the fight! Goku dashed towards Sonic and so did Superman. The three kicked each other but Sonic was the fastest so he kicked them and fired Ki-Blasts, then Sonic dodged and grabbed Supes and Goku but Superman kicked them and with his heat vision he sent them away. Goku jumped to the side, and fired Ki-Blasts but Sonic and Superman dodged, then Superman kicked them and dashed at them and then knocked them down. The Man of steel continued his attack and dashed quickly at Goku and Sonic but the saiyan dodged and Sonic got knocked down. As the saiyan and the Man of stell meet, Superman fired a heat vision at Son Goku but Goku dodged and punched him before firing a Ki-Blasts and then he kicked Kal-El in the stomach and sent him away. The punch sent Superman away as the Ki attack shook the Earth, which gives Superman another chance for attack. While Superman dashed at Goku he got knocked by Sonic, the Hedgehog smacked Superman and Goku and with an energy attack he slammed them into the ground and with a Spin Attack he knocked both of them. Sonic took the opportunity to dash at his opponents. In a blur, he dashed at Superman and Son Goku, punching them multiple times before knocking them and smashing them into the ground, then Sonic fired his cyan laser but Goku and Superman dodged, Goku grabbed the two heroes and fired at them multiple Ki-Blasts, Goku slammed them but Superman dodged, but Sonic fired energy blasts at the heroes and used his spin attack but he got knocked down. Sonic unleashes an energy blast from his hands. But Superman phases through the attack, gets up close, and lands a punch at Sonic's jaw. Sonic sent flying into one of the surrounding apartments. Goku flies up and grabbed them before smashing them and sent them away, he teleported and kicked Superman in the stomach and Sonic in the head. He striked at the Hedgehog's head, but Sonic dodges it in time. Superman steps towards the two heroes and punched them in the face and tried to kill them with his heat vision but Goku and Sonic dodged. He throws a punch, but Goku teleportd onto his bac and Sonic dashed and punched him. He proceeds to electrocute him. While their fight is unfolding, Goku ,Sonic and Kal-El punched each other at lightspeed and dashed atceach other, they were equal. Goku: You two are awesome! KAMEHAMEHA The kamehameha launched from Goku's hand and destroyed the entire central city, Superman dodged from the beam but Sonic got hurt but he was able to fight. Sonic hovers behind him, but Goku turns around and releases an energy beam. Sonic dodged and fired a rocket at Goku but Goku dodged again and punched Sonic, then Superman flew at them at grabbed their neck before choking them Stop pal that's NOT HOW IT WORKS!” yelled the first Super Saiyan. Then Sonic dodged, pulled out his Chaos emeralds and became Super Sonic. Then, Super Sonic dashed at Superman and Goku and with his Chaos blast he almost destroyed them completely! Sonic quickly grabbed Goku's neck and almost turned him into pieces however Superman kicked Super Sonic and punched him hard in the jaw. He releases hot beams of solar energy onto the Hedgehog. It gets his attention, but he still sees nothing. Sonic screams in confusion as Superman unleashes a barrage of ferocious attacks. Super Sonic attempts to strike anywhere, but Superman dodged. Then Goku dashed at them and yelled: ''"I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER! Goku became Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X20. Goku punches Sonic onto the ground, and kicked Superman away creating a large shock around the world! He grabbed Super Sonic and slammed him into the sky like a rag doll. Sonic is able to dash away, but he falls to the floor. Sonic and Goku engage in combat and while the Saiyan’s power has increased, Sonic has him by the throat. Sonic dashed at Goku but Goku kicked him in the neck, which sent Sonic away. Then Sonic became Hyper Sonic! Goku soars through the air and dodged Sonic's chaos attack, sending him back onto the ground. Sonic shoves his fist into Goku’s jaw. The Saiyan is launched back and off the Flying Nimbus. They battle once more. Then Sonic quickly dashed at Goku, and with a Chaos blast he slammed him and kicked him into the ground before almost killing him!!! Sonic searched for Superman, and before he was able to react Clark knocked him down, and with a powerful kick he sent Hyper Sonic away. He fired heat vision at Sonic but Sonic dodged. Sonic dashed towards Clak Kent, who pushed him with a powerful punch. Sonic then dashed at Superman but Clark slammed him into the ground. Afterward, Sonic jumped, then dashed away. Superman towards him. They rush at each other, and clashed, Sonic fired multiple Chaos blasts but Superman dodged and punched Sonic's jaw, Superman and Hyper Sonic clashed again, and while Sonic was about to use his Chaos control they got knocked by a massive energy attack, and Superman flew away from the attack it was Goku who unlocked the Ultra Instinct form. Goku and Hyper Sonic clashed at each other at max speeds and while Sonic fired Chaos blasts Goku fired Ki-Blasts and dodged. Goku sent his fists and slammed Sonic into the ground, as Hyper Sonic dodged. Goku dashed at Sonic and so did the Hedgehog, they punched each other and while Hyper Sonic and Ultra Instinct Goku clashed again and again and AGAIN! Goku sent a powerful punch to Sonic's jaw and while Hyper Sonic dashed at him the Saiyan dodged. Goku grabbed Sonic the Hedgehog's right hand, as well as his left, pushing off his opponent, and kicking the fastest thing alive right in the neck! Then Goku sent a powerful kick to Sonic's torso and yelled: ''"kamehameha!" ''The energy beam consumed Sonic and killed him! Goku grabbed Sonic's dead body and threw it away, and then he dashed at Superman! Superman and Goku engage in combat and they dashed at each other at max speeds and they punched each other “Had enough?” demands the Man of steel. “Are you ready to surrender?” “I will never waiver!” declares Goku. He unleashes a volley of energy blasts that knock the Hero to the ground. They throw devastating punches and Superman took the edge with a powerful punch right to Goku's skull. “Kame…Hame…HA!” A pure blast of blue energy is fired from his hands. It sent away the Man of steel through the multiple mountains. Superman quickly recovered and dashed at Goku and punched him to the space! Goku unleashed his Ki-blasts and Dashed at Superman, who dodged and grabbed Goku’s head and slammed him, Superman sent him away with a powerful kick like in football, then Goku tried to kick Superman but Clark dodged and grabbed him, then he flew with him through multiple planets and punched him, then he fired his heat vision and almost burned Goku's chest! Goku dashed forward ready to use his strongest punch at Superman. Superman dodged from the punch and slammed Goku's arm busting his arm into multiple bloody pieces with his heat vision, then Superman punched Goku in the head, he broke Son Goku's nose and jaw and caused him to bleed from his mouth! Then Superman punched Goku so hard that he sent him to another planet miles away! Superman then grabbed Goku and dashed with him to another planet, he threw it at the ground and kicked and punched him multiple times! Clark Kent started to punch him multiple times, before causing him to lose his Ultra Instinct form, then Superman continued to punch Goku until he broke his skull,Intestines and chest, then Superman grabbed Goku, Superman throws another punch into the saiyan's face. Pushing him back a little but not taking the grin off his face. “I’m not done yet!” Superman screams back starts to punch Goku multiple times! Kal-El continued to punch him and in the end he cracked Goku's body into pieces of blood! Category:Dipay17 Category:Battle Royales Category:Dragon Ball vs DC Comics themed DBXs Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Sonic vs DC themed DBX Fights